Pang De/Movesets
All the movesets for Pang De in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 5 Ground Moveset : : A blue tremor stomp that knock over enemies. : , : Pang De swings his right halberd up in the air. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Pang De repeatedly strikes downwards with his halberds, aimed at the head. : , , , : Swings halberds from left to right, covering about 180 degrees. : , , , , : Smashes weapons into the ground, creating a ground flashing quake. : , , , , , : Charges forwards with outstretched halberds. : : Stands in place and rapidly swings weapons. True Musou version makes a large ring wave. : , : Jump, then swipe. : , : Jumps then roll slashes in mid-air with elongated reach. :Dashing : Swipes halberds inward. Horse Moveset : : Pang De swings his halberds on each side simultaneously. : , , , , , : Six attacks to the right side. : : Repeating slashes to the right side until the Musou gauge empties. ;Warriors Orochi :R1: Charges forward with whole body while covered in a blue aura to plow over foes. *In Dynasty Warriors 5, Pang De's is a normal enemy-tripping stomp. In Warriors Orochi, however, the attack is upgraded to have Pang De sprout a green aura, which repels and damages enemies when they come into contact with him. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Sends a fierce gust of wind traveling forward. :Triple Attack 2: Generates a pillar of ferocious wind by stabbing the ground. :Triple Attack 3: Swings both weapons to produce air currents traveling at mid-range. Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends Pang De is affiliated with twin axes in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Raises both axes and create a cyclone. :Musou - Sandstorm/Terrain Excavator (爆砂断): : Knocks the ground with the right hand axe, creating an explosive area of effect. The mace version has him spin around once before smashing the earth twice in a row. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Xiliang Charge/Conquering Army (砂暴大征陣): R1 + : Appears on horseback, then charges forward with four other riders while surrounded by an aura, slashes four times to the front, and finishes by jumping off the horse before the latter disappears with the other riders. In Dynasty Warriors 8, it is changed to seven mace swings on horseback. Dynasty Warriors Next For this title, Pang De uses the mace as his weapon. It was previously only available as downloadable content in Dynasty Warriors 7. :EX Attack: , , , , , : Twirls mace around momentarily, then slams it into the ground. :Speed Musou - Shock: Tap both sides of screen: Drives mace into the earth repeatedly, causing tremors to erupt in front of Pang De. Following the attack's rhythm causes the shockwaves to become stronger and produce blue-colored dust. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : , : Slams weapon into the ground, causing nearby foes to lose their footing. :R1: Spins mace around before driving it into the earth. After the smash, temporary dust geysers will rapidly follow him. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Swings weapon up and down three times in a row, with the last hit hurling affected enemies away. ;Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires :EX Attack: , , , , : Smashes the earth with a lightning-charged attack and thrusts forward; knocks away nearby foes. Dynasty Warriors 8 Pang De keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , : Launches enemies by slamming mace into the ground twice, then sends them down with a downward swing while in mid-air. :Aerial Musou - Sandblaster (砂岩隆断): , : Stabs weapon unto the ground, causing a light-emitting tremor to erupt. :Awakening Musou: Launches a series of powerful blows. At the end of the attack, he unleashes a fierce strike that sends out a sudden burst of energy flowing outward. While performing the sequence of the extension, he does a rising strike followed by a downward slam before pounding the earth several times. Category:Movesets